A Punch and a Kiss
by ThePurpleWriter25
Summary: A two-shot about Harry and Ginny's reunion after the war.Part 1 is the actual reunion and part 2 features the point of view of some very confused people. hope you enjoy it. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A Punch and a Kiss**

**Part 1**

It was the morning after and everyone was out and about in the castle doing their share to repair the damage, trying to keep busy and avoid the pain of grief….

Molly Weasley sat in the Great Hall surrounded by her family, doing what she did best – taking care of others. "Ron, Hermione, are you sure you don't want anything else to eat? And what about Harry? Has he eaten anything since he woke up?"

"Kreacher brought him some food earlier, he says he just wants to be alone for a bit." Replied Ron. Ginny got up, mumbled something about punching a git and walked out the hall.

"What's that about?" Molly asked.

" Uhm, I'm sure it's nothing…' replied Hermione avoiding all eye contact.

Harry Potter sat under his favourite tree by lake trying not to think about the last few months, in fact he didn't want to think at all, he just wanted to sit…Then he heard it. The footsteps. Footsteps that his heart was so attuned to. The footsteps of Ginny Weasley. Harry stood up to face her. "Gin I…"

"You complete and utter arse Harry Potter!" Each word was emphasised by a punch to his chest. "I thought you died! I had nightmares for 9 FREAKEN months only to see them come true after I had a glimmer of hope!" she pushed him away and turned her back and started walking away.

Harry's famous temper was starting to get the better of him. "You think it was easy? You think I wanted to leave you? I had to do it! To protect everyone! To protect you!"

"I didn't need protection Harry! I needed you!" they were now having a fully fledged argument, unaware that they had a small shocked audience.

"But you decided to hand yourself over to him! Without even thinking about what it would do to us!"

"Of course I thought about it! But I knew that if I did it you would all be safe! But you decided it would be clever to take on Bellatrix! What were you thinking?"

"Oh no you don't! Don't turn this on me Harry Potter!" she screamed as she stormed towards him again. "I thought you were dead! What was I supposed to do? Find some other noble git to love? I love you! You idiotic…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Harry' s lips were on hers and all the anger, pain and heartache were gone…

**AN: **so this is how I always imagined they'd get back together. Ginny would never take harry back without giving him a good screaming at first. I hope you liked it. Please review. I'd appreciate some constructive criticism. This is a two-shot. So the next part will be up soon. Check out my other story Promise. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Molly Weasley watched as her daughter stormed out the hall. "What's that about?" Molly asked.

" Uhm, I'm sure it's nothing…' replied Hermione avoiding all eye contact.

"Ron, George please go find your brothers and Harry, it's already past lunch and they barely ate any breakfast, and see if you can find Ginny…"

Ron and George found Bill, Percy and Charlie on the staircases helping Professor Flitwick repair all the damaged paintings.

"So Ron, where do you think Harry is?"

"Probably out by the lake, that's usually where he goes to brood…." They walked out to the grounds.

"oh look, there's Ginny." Said Charlie "and look she's found Harry."

"looks like they arguing, wonder what about?" asked George.

"Gin's probably telling him off for brooding, she's always been able to knock some sense into him." Said Bill with a laugh. I can't hear what they saying, let's get closer.

None of them where prepared for what they heard next, except maybe Ron… they watched as Ginny pushed Harry away and started walking in the other direction.

"You think it was easy? You think I wanted to leave you? I had to do it! To protect everyone! To protect you!"

"Wait, why do I feel like I'm missing something?" asked Percy.

"I didn't need protection Harry! I needed you!"

"I think we're all a bit lost Perce." Said Bill.

"But you decided to hand yourself over to him! Without even thinking about what it would do to us!"

"Of course I thought about it! But I knew that if I did it you would all be safe! But you decided it would be clever to take on Bellatrix! What were you thinking?"

"Oh no you don't! Don't turn this on me Harry Potter!" she screamed as she stormed towards him again. "I thought you were dead! What was I supposed to do? Find some other noble git to love? I love you! You idiotic…"

"Hay! He's kissing her! Why is he kissing her!" asked Charlie frantically.

"Oh honestly! Did you not hear what she just said?" asked Ron.

" of course we heard it Ronald, it just doesn't make any sense. When did all this happen? I mean I know I've been out of the family loop for a while but surely the news of Harry Potter's girlfriend would have reached me. And by the looks of it Bill, Charlie and Gorge are also quite confused.'' Said Percy.

"You seem very unphased Ron. Explain now or we'll be telling Hermione about the box you keep under you bed with all her letters in and the rather interesting page filled with the words 'Mrs Hermione Weasley' over and over again" threatened George.

" You wouldn't!" "Oh, but we will dear brother." Ron looked over at Harry and Ginny, they had broken apart and Harry held Ginny's face in his hands as he whispered 'I love you too' back to Ginny.

Ron smiled, "Okay fine, they started going out towards the end of 6th year, but after Dumbledore died and Harry decided he was going on this mission he broke it off to protect her. They were both really cut up about it. That's why Gin was so depressed this summer and why I spent the better half of 9 months watching Harry sulk." The 4 brothers were at a loss for words. Harry and Ginny were walking hand in hand towards them now.

"So are you two back together now?" asked Ron.

"Yes"

"ok, but just because I'm okay with it doesn't mean I want to see it, so keep the snogging to yourselves ok."

Ginny was about to retort, but Bill cut in, "Listen here Potter we only have 1 thing to say to you, break her heart and we'll break your face.''

And with that they all walked back to the castle, with George and Charlie mumbling that if Ginny had to be with someone, it might as well be the Chosen-Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-world-that-lived-twice….

THE END

**AN: **And that's part 2 up, I hope you enjoyed that. Please please review! I really want some constructive criticism.


	3. just a note

AN: hi, thanks for reading. I've taken the advice of a reviewer and split the conversations from paragraphs, I hope this is easier to read. Thanks to all those who favourited the story it really means a lot.


End file.
